


Dyad Weekend

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Force Dyad (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rita is unexpectedly pulled into another universe.
Relationships: Chancellor Sheev Palpatine/Rita Skeeter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20
Collections: Tag(line) You're It! Competition





	Dyad Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "A lot can go down between Thursday and Saturday." (Friday) 
> 
> I am a Director's Choice Participant. The character that I chose is Palpatine. And the character that I was given was Rita Skeeter. Many thanks to my beta! You know who you are!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chancellor Sheev Palpatine sighed restlessly as yet again another meeting with some of the senate members were arranged in his chambers. _If only I can find someone agreeable to handle most of my stress, this wouldn’t be a problem._ He was beginning to feel the effects of a migraine coming on and his other persona, Lord Sidious, wanted to come out to play.

Sheev calmed his Sidious side when Senator Amidala entered the room who noticed his tired look immediately. “We can call this off so you can rest.”

Sheev smiled at her as he leaned back in his chair trying to relax his muscles. “No, not necessarily the weekend is coming up, and I’m sure I’ll find something enjoyable.”

The meeting went smoothly as they chatted amicably about the looming war situation. After an hour Sheev waved them away as the Senators went their separate ways to enjoy a delicious meal.

He went to his private chambers to meditate, immediately darkening the room so he could just let go and find someone compatible in the universe to him and only him.

\---

Rita Skeeter was having one of the worst days of her life. The wind was whipping around her hair, almost causing her to lose her glasses and an important quill for her next interview was in an hour.

“Shit!” She exclaimed loudly as an unknown portal appeared in the midst of the windstorm between two oak trees. The wind pushed her closer to the portal as she clutched what she was carrying close to her body. The wind succeeded as it lifted her up in the air and carried her through the portal.

Only one person witnessed the whole thing, and it was George Weasley who had a smirk on his face, “Wicked,” he thought, “I can’t wait to inform Hermione that the thorn in her side has mysteriously vanished.” He rubbed his hands gleefully and hurried to tell her the good news.

\---

Sheev was startled out of his mediation when he heard swearing in his office. He whipped out his lightsaber not igniting it until he was for certain if it was a foe or friend. He silently crept and peered around the door to find a young, blond-haired woman who was vainly trying to find her glasses.

He spied them laying next to the door as he cautiously picked the eyewear up and cleared his throat, “Ahem, may I help you, Miss?”

Rita paused. She hadn’t expected the portal to carry her into another world, when she glanced out at the window seeing flying cars, much less into a man’s apartment. Cautiously she turned her head around to see what fate had in store for her. 

She took in his appearance. _Apparently he likes burgundy and is well off from judging by his appearance. Wait? Is Star Wars real?_ Rita had overheard some of the muggleborns talking about a favorite film of theirs, Star Wars, and as she looked around at her surroundings inwardly she was freaking out.

“It appears you need refreshment. May I?” Sheev put away his lightsaber as he waved towards the alcohol.

“Yes, I would love some,” Rita found her voice as she was still sitting on the floor trying to comprehend the fact she was on an alien planet, far from home.

Sheev poured some brandy in two glasses. He figured he could use the alcohol to persuade her to tell him where she is from.

After he handed her a glass and her glasses, she thanked him.

“Now, my dear, it appears you have travelled a long way. Why don’t you come join me on the couch and tell me your story.” Sheev patted the seat next to him.

Rita managed to push herself up off the floor. “Well, it seems a lot can go down between a Thursday and Saturday where I am from. I was heading to a conference on my home world of Earth. When a portal opened up and the wind carried me through here. I was too busy trying to hold on to my things to notice how I would appear in your apartment, kind sir.”

Sheev had reclined and sipped on his brandy listening to her tale. _So, my message of needing someone did come true apparently. And from the looks of her, she is close to my age. A reporter from where she is from and a fast learner. She could do well here._

Rita gulped all of her brandy down as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin, “I was wondering if there was a way to get back home?”

Sheev sighed and spoke elegantly, “I’m afraid not my dear. You are stuck with me for the time being. I’m sure the force works in mysterious ways and has deemed that you are somehow my equal.”

“The force is real then? We had stories back home about it. Please enlighten me and I don’t even know your name.” Rita implored the strange man. She felt strangely comfortable around him. Knowing that others back home would not miss her.

Sheev took her hand in his and immediately felt the connection through the force, “I am Chancellor Sheev Palpatine from the planet Naboo. You are here on Coruscant. I can be your guide and companion here if you allow me. Of course, I need to draw up some type of documents informing your citizenship here.”

Rita took it all in. “Thank you, Sheev. May I call you Sheev?” 

He nodded in acknowledgement.

“I’m Rita Skeeter, a reporter from Earth. I have no family back home. So this would be a good opportunity to explore and learn how to survive in an alien world. Please teach me the ways to survive here so I won’t make a mistake and wind up dead.”

“I wouldn’t allow anything bad happening to you, my dear. I have a spare room for you to stay with me indefinitely. If you so wish.”

Rita smiled and was curious as to what day it was on Coruscant. “What day is it here Sheev? When I left home it was on a Friday.”

Sheev kissed her hand and looked at his calendar, “You're in luck Rita. It is Friday here as well.”


End file.
